Echo
by Chaotic Jinx
Summary: One human girl wants to make a difference for mutants. She has no problem s with mutants. Especially when she becomes one her self! But being a mutant is a lot harder then sticking up for mutants. How will she deal with the changes? And will she be useful
1. Ono

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I'd be spending my millions!

(A/N: A young girl from Ohio stands up for her beliefs and gets wound up in the X-men. Rated M for possible violence, swearing, and anything ells.

This is my very first attempt at Fan Fiction, on this sight, so please be nice. Actually, say what you want! I don't care if you tell me it sucks, as long as you tell me _why _it sucks. Yup, that would help me lots! Oh, and, I'm an illiterate, so any bad spelling, grammar etc. is inevitable! Cheery smile and wink :-P)

Notes:

Means telepathic thoughts,

'' means normal thoughts

(" ") means someone's talking in a different language.

Title: Echo

Chapter 1: Essay

The English teacher, Mrs Olleto, walked into the classroom and stood before the class. She wore her usual pale blue cardigan and 'intimidating' scowl.

"Class, you were assigned an essay on racism and religion. You were to pick a religion or a culture and write about how they were or are treated in society. You have to read it out to the class. I hope you are all ready, you know that I don't call you out alphabetically, just at random."

We all groaned in despair. I did have my assignment complete, but that didn't mean I was going to enjoy this. And I was pretty sure that nobody else would either.

"Let's see now, Entwenet, Echo!" Mrs Olleto called out, what just happened to be my name, first. Of course it was _my_ name first. That's just my luck.

"Great." I muttered.

A blond haired girl with ice blue eyes smiled reassuringly at me as I got up. That's my friend Darcy Loklen. I smile back. I'm going to need all the encouragement I can get for the speech I'm about to read.

"Start when you're ready dear."

I just nodded at Mrs Olleto. I take a deep breath, glance around the room and begin. 'Well hear goes nothing,' I think.

"I chose to do my speech on racism in our society,

_Mutants: Friend or Foe?_

_In resent times the mutant phenomena has become what our government would call 'A deadly threat to our people.' I disagree._

_It is a scientifically proven fact that these advances of evolution are caused by natural mutations of the human body. They can come into being from any person and it is unknown of their origin._

_These 'mutants' as we call them, can have a wide range of varied and sometimes dangerous powers. The government believes that we should force all these people to announce themselves so we can register them. But this isn't fair. How would you like it if you woke up one morning and you'd changed over night? Suddenly all your friends and family hate and fear you. You have nowhere to go, and what's worse you have an angry mob on you trail just because you were born different. _

_People say these new members of society are animals and don't deserve the right to live. Hundreds of mutants have been wrongly accused and sentenced in our jails over the last ten years just because they were different._

_Hundreds more have had to go into hiding rather then face a world that hates, fears and wants them dead. Many mutants have been assaulted and when attempting to press charges were dismissed simply because of what they were. A perfectly good example is of my cousin Cassandra. She was only twelve when she woke up one morning as an ordinary teenager and went to school like any other day. By lunchtime she had grown a pair of black feathered wings. She was sent home by the principle and expelled just because of this. That same afternoon she was gang bashed by a group of twelve seventeen year old boys. She was in hospital in intensive care for three weeks. _

_You may still be thinking 'who cares! A stinking mutant is still a stinking mutant. They don't deserve to live!' But no matter how you dress it up, or justify what your saying, it's still extremely resist. And this world should not under any circumstances tolerate racism._

_This is exactly how our country treated the African slaves in the 1700's. This is how we treated the Native Americans when our ancestors took over this land. This is how we treated any kind of race that was different to us just because there skin was different, or their religion._

_I don't believe we have any rights to act like barbarians._

_I know there have been a lot of reports of single mutants beating groups of three or four civilians at a time, and everyone always thinks that proves the government right, but you're wrong. Nine out of ten cases have been proved that the mutants were only acting in self defence to an unprovoked attack, yet we choose to ignore the facts and see what we want to see- what the government wants us to see. _

_I know that at least half of you know someone who is or, unfortunately, _was, _a mutant. _

_I think that until the world is ready to crawl out of this cave man hole they seemed to have buried themselves into, they don't deserve to pass judgment of any kind._

Thank you."

I carefully folded my sheet and walked back to my seat. My classmates were still silent from my apparently moving speech. Although I was kind of nervous as to where it moved them.

"Well," Mrs Olleto began, obviously shocked by my speech that trod on a very tender subject, mutant registration. And what's worse, I seemed to be favouring to appose it! Daniel Rose, one of the 'cool' guys lent over and hissed, "Your nothing but a dirty mutant lover and no better then those freaks." I must admit I was quite impressed Daniel could string such a long sentence together with so little time to prepare.

"And _you're _nothing but a racist prick! Go to hell Daniel." I reply in an undertone.

Mrs Olleto seems to be struggling to gain full control over her vocal cords as her mouth is opening and shutting very quickly, but finally she manages to find her voice.

"Erm.. Katie Coranates, your next..."

I didn't hear much more of that English class, or much else for the rest of my classes in the remainder of the day.

When I stepped off at my bus stop at the end of school, there was a man walking up my path.

"Can I help you?" I inquired politely.

The man turned and I stared up not into a pair of eyes, but a set of ruby red sunnies. The man smiled revealing strait white teeth. He was tall and lean, about five foot eleven I'd say, under six foot anyway. He had neatly cut, short brown hair and dressed plainly in jeans, a T-shirt and joggers. He had to be in his early 20's.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for a Mrs Mulan Entwenet. This is her house?" He asked in a very New York like accent.

"Ah, yeah... She lives here. She's my mum. I'll take you in; she should be home by now." I replied and lightly brushed past him on the way to the front door.

"Are you a friend from work?" I called over my shoulder. Mum was a lawyer and always had colleges and clients popping in for a visit.

Or a date.

"No actually, I'm hear to talk to her about her daughter, I suppose that's you."

I raised an eyebrow, and walked in with the stranger in tow.

"Yes, that'd be me. What have I done? Are you from school? Cause if this is about my speech then I had every right to say what I said and-"

"Wow! Please! No, this is not about _your _school. But it is about _a _school." The stranger replied while holding his palms up to stop my on coming lecture about freedom of speech and mutant rights. "My name is Scott Summers and I'm a representative from a private school in New York."

I blinked and took a moment to let this new information sink in. 'A _private _school? Since when was I good enough to be in a private school? I wasn't a really that good academically; I _was _on the gymnastics team, and a black belt at Tae-Kwon-Do. But surely those weren't quality's for any private school, unless they were completely delusional and didn't know who I was, or had made some huge mistake and actually meant to go after some talented, rich bitch with daddy's wallet and a fake rack. Blech!

Just then, Mum walked into the hallway and spotted the delusional Mr Summers.

"Oh! Your here! Echo, why didn't you tell me we had company?" Graceful as ever, my stunning Eurasian mother floated into the middle of things and straight out again, leading Mr Summers into the living room and calling for me to get some tea.

I sighed heavily, dumped my bag in the kitchen and put the kettle on the boil. I could hear the conversation drifting through the doorway that led to the living room.

"...Yes, I've always said my little girl was gifted. She'll be quite thrilled with the offer..."

I cringed. As long as it got me away from here, it sounded like a good offer. Being a single mother _and_ a high powered lawyer, she wasn't exactly always there when I needed her, so I'd grown up very independent and kind of resentful.

But of course, she cared enough to meddle in my school life and made sure I entered every thing and came first and was a success. Me being me, I usually dug my heels in and basically told her to piss-off, and that if she was going to make sure she new every aspect of my school life then she should bother to care about me. About what's happening with my friends and stuff.

I sighed again and walked into the living room with the tray filled with the tea set.

'Well, hear goes nothing...' I thought, before stepping over to the adults talking.

(A/N: That's all for now folks! Okay, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease tell me what you think! Because I need your opinion and Microsoft word doesn't recognise that ridiculously long word, nor douse it have a suggestion for it. Huh. But anyway.... I NEED YOUE REVIEWS!!! B/C I'M A PETHITC CREATURE WITH LOW SELF ESTEEM AND NEED THESE REVIEWS TO GO ON! Well, actually, nothing quite so dramatic, but it'd make my day and I'll give a delictus cookie to everyone who reviews! I've seen author's try to bribe readers with cookies, so I may as well give it a go! ;-P)


	2. Due

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own X-men, at least, since last time I checked. Hmmm. Maybe I should go check...

(A/N: SUP PEOPLE?!?! Ok, this story got deleted for BAD SPELLING. So I've now re-posted it. I now have a better reader and am re-posting both chapters before updating, so enjoy.)

I sat rigidly, staring blankly at a small smear of something on the lounge chair opposite me.

My mother had just dropped a bombshell on my head, so to speak.

Mr Summer's was still sitting in that lounge chare with the smear in front of me, and mum sat to my left. I had just placed the tray down when she turned to me and said.

"Darling! Guess what? You'll be transferring to a new private school next week! Isn't that marvellous?"

I hadn't said a word since, just sat and stared.

"Oh, she's just so exited." Mother bubbled happily beside me.

I turn my head to face her and just stare blankly at her now. Exited? Try furious! I was doing my best not to explode! It took all the strength I held to not just get up and judo chop her neck!

"Exited?" I finally managed to say through gritted teeth.

I wanted to scream. To rip and tear. To jump and shout and knock over things just to see them smash on the floor. I wanted to tell Mr Summers to take his stupid school and shove it up that tight arse of his with that poll which was clearly already lodged there.

"You've already arranged this?" I asked in a deathly whisper. Mum stated to realize there was a scene about to take place and hurriedly thanked Mr Summers before politely booted him out the door.

She slowly returned into the room with an almost pleading look on her face.

"Darling-"

"Where is it?" I interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is this school you're dumping me at?" I repeated, less patiently this time.

"I'm not dumping you! I'm just try-"

"Where is it?" I screamed at her, now loosing all control. I didn't know what had come over me.

She flinched noticeably; I'd never spoken to her like that before. Not when she made me join the swim team, the gymnastics team or the dance academy all when I was six. Not when she stopped me from playing with the kids down the road because they were poorer then us, or 'not suitable and a bad influence' as Mum said. Not when she banned me from going to Tae-Kwon-Do last month, not even when she re-organized my room and 'gave' me a new wardrobe (Which I'd torn up into teeny tiny pieces and thrown in the bin before retrieving my own old clothes).

But this was the last straw. Enough was enough. Tae-Kwon-Do had taught me some much needed self-confidence, not to mention self-_control _and I was about to make my ex-sensei proud.

"New York." She replied faintly.

I just did the whole staring routine with her again. Only this time my complete fury was visible.

I just ran past her, down the hall and out the door, and kept running for quite some time.

When I did finally stop, I was nowhere near home and wasn't quite sure where I was. I was in the poorer side of town, the part I haven't been in often thanks to my mother.

I stated breathing heavily because all of a sudden, I had taken notice of just how run down my body was. I was fit, but not that fit. I'd practically run across town. Wow, that had to be some kind of record. Man! Was my head pounding, more then it should be. I sneezed once, twice, three times. I was practically blinded by the intensity of it.

When my vision seemed to clear I glanced up at the rode to see a German shepherd puppy crossing the road towards me. It was wagging its tail and panting at me.

"Shoo. Go on, go back home!" I started waving it a way. It paused in the middle of the road before coming right up to me. I sighed and pet it, letting it sniff my hands. It seemed to realise I had no food to give and started trotting dejectedly back across the road, just as a red sports car came hurtling around the corner and hit the dog square in the head. Its neck snapped and it was dead instantly with a sickening crunch. I screamed and ran forward, horrified by what I'd done. But as I reached the dog, it and the sports car started to melt away and then... there was nothing there.

What the hell? Where was the dog? And the car? It had been hear a second ago! I shook my head, thinking I must be really tied, when I heard the clicking of claws on the pavement and a small yap. Turning slowly I sore the same puppy was walking up to me, while I was still in the middle of the road.

Wow. This was too weird. I'd just seen this dog get skittled once. A moment latter I heard the rev of a car engine and suddenly realised what was about to happen.

"Shit dog! Move!" I yelled while scooping up the dog and running for the side I'd originally come from. The car only just missed me by inches.

"Watch where you're going dumb arse!!" I yelled out, rather shaken.

The car stopped and reversed. I was getting ready to give the driver a piece of my mind as he wound down the electric window, when I stopped seeing that it was in fact Mr Summers.

"Echo! What are you doing hear? How did you even get hear?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I just gapped and stared for a moment.

"Well, I... sort of... umm, ran?" I offered. My sudden rage and courage deflated. The puppy squirmed and I let him go.

Scott sighed and then smiled up at me.

"Here, hop in and I'll give you a ride home."

I only hesitated for as second, thinking of all those stranger danger talks we'd had at school, before deciding that Scott wasn't a stranger and getting in.

"Thanks." I murmured before getting in the passenger seat.

There was a long silence that followed as he turned down a few streets before he spoke suddenly.

"So what _were _you doing out all by you're self?"

I blushed at how I had over reacted to mum. And suddenly realised that I'd have to face her when I got home.

"When mum told me the news that she was dumping me in New York, I kind of lost my head. It was just like her to suddenly decide to get rid of me without bothering to mention it. She just doesn't give a damn about me!" I exclaimed, starting to get angry again.

Scott stopped the car suddenly and turned to me. His sunnies glittered in the street lamp. 'Strange' I thought. 'Why is he waring those glasses at night?'

"You mean she didn't tell you what kind of school it was?" He asked amazed.

"No, all I got was that it was some sort of 'School for the gifted'. Whatever that means, considering my less then perfect academic report."

Scott sighed again.

"I was hopping I wasn't going to be the one to have to tell you this Echo, but... you're a mutant. And the school is for mutant's to try and help them with their powers." He paused, waiting for my reaction.

I frowned slightly and looked thoughtful.

"Well that would explain the dog." I mused.

Scott looked at me in shock. Obviously he was expecting a different reaction, but quickly got over it.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well just before you came I sore this dog being hit by a car, but it didn't really happen, then you came around the corner and I moved the dog out of the way- Hey! Wait a second! If you come from a school for mutants, does that mean you're a mutant too?" I was starting to get exited.

Scott looked cautious for a moment. Before answering hesitantly,

"Yes."

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

Scott looked bewildered.

"Oh, don't mind my enthusiasm. If you like I can act like a racist prig like everyone else." I offered, kind of annoyed that he'd expected me not to like this development.

"So what can you do?"

"I think the real question is: What can _you _do? But if you must know, my eyes emit an optic blast. Now let's get you home. Before you're mother calls the police or something" He said the last part with a grin.

I smiled as well. He started the car again and we were on our way.

xXx

"Echo! Where have you been? I've been worrying myself sick!" My mother exclaimed while engulfing me in a hug.

"I bet." I muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you so much Mr Summers for driving her home. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you properly sweetie before you left." Mum started while directing Scott and me into the lounge room.

I glanced over at Scott before answering her.

"If you were going to tell me that I'm a mutant and I'm going to mutant school then you're a bit late. So when am I leaving?"

Mum had to take a moment to process this new information. She also looked a little confused at my sudden change of heart.

"Well, I was going to say next week, but if you're that eager to leave, maybe we could move it up to this weekend?" She answered looking over at Scott. "What do you think Mr Summers?"

"Please, call me Scott. And I'm sure that would be fine. I'll need to make a few calls, but it will be fine."

The adults began to discuss all the fine qualities of the school and how it may boost my education, and blah, blah, blah. In the middle of Scott listing all the different sports to choose from, something grabbed my attention and my head snapped up.

"Will I be able to do Tae-Kwon-do? Or self defence of some kind?" I asked.

My mother frowned. "I don't think-"

"Why yes, in fact, self defence is part of the curriculum." Scott said.

I grinned. I think I was going to really like this place. The school offered free boarding, low fees and provided any equipment we may need. Scott said that Professor Xavier (the guy who ran the school) would even give me an allowance if need be. At this my mother protested, saying it was very generous, but it was not necessary.

Next we got to the issue of exactly what my power was. Scott said that it would be hard to determine until I got to the professor, but that it shouldn't be dangerous to else, for now.

Well how was that? Did you like it? Did you hate it? TELL ME! I MUST NO!!!! I will not give you a cookie if you review, but I will give you my undivided thanks and I will worship the ground you walk on and forever be in you're dept!

Well... nothing quite so dramatic, but it would make me smile to see those reviews!

Luv u all lots!!!!

Chaotic Jinx

P.S. Sorry if this is a bit short, I'll try to lengthen it next time.

P.P.S. If someone has an idea as to where this story is going, id much appreciate it. Cos I have no idea. Anyone? Show of hands?


	3. Tre

_**Disclaimer:** Gee, I wonder, lets use some logic hear. If I owned X-men, or marvel, do u reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly think I'd waist my time in FanFiction? So to all those threatening lowers out there: I DON'T OWN X-MEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Happy? Good._

_A/N: This is a little rant that I posted the first time. I thought it was funny so left it, I no it doesn't make sense now! Lol._

_(I'd like to take this moment to confess something. I'm actually a rare form of baboon. So that is the reason for my bad spelling, all right? Are we past it now? B/c unless you are actually having troubles understanding what the story is about, then don't tell me I suck at spelling b/c I am well aware of that little factor. _

_Enough ranting! ON WITH THE SHOW!)_

_Heh, sorry about that, it was funny at the time. APOLOGISE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UP DATE!!!_

BLAH

**Title:** Echo

**Chapter 3:** Re-located.

BLAH

(Echo's POV)

Staring out the small, round plane window was pretty much the highlight of my trip. It was the day I had left to go to this new school, I was flying first class, I had people waiting on me hand and foot, there was whole lot of new clothes and accessories and....

I was BORED OUT OF MY FRIGGEN MIND!!!

Of course I couldn't fly in second class like every other normal kid, and _of course _I just _had _to have a new wardrobe. Now I felt like every other snotty-nosed, over-priced ponce in this section. There were almost no kids at all in this part of the plane, and the few that were there were far to ingrossed in pushing all the service buttons or boasting to one another about where they were going and how rich they were and blah blah blah...

Jeez! I had realised early on that some of the older people weren't much better than their kids!

Suddenly, I sprouted a pair of turquoise wings! The woman in front of me shrieked.

"What's.... happening.... to... me?" I struggled out.

My face started to stretch- MY GOD! I was growing a... a... A BEEK!!!

"KOW! KOW!" I started screeching in a bird's voice.

People were running and screaming- the entire plane was in complete chaos. The pilot appeared with a shot-gun.

"MUTANT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He bellowed. I just tilted my head at him sceptically, before asking,

"Who's flying the plane?"

All the colour drained from his face very quickly.

"Oh shit. Umm, since you're a mutant, would you mind saving us mere mortals even though we would kill you the first chance we got?"

"Hell no!" I reply before smashing out the window and.....

"Miss? Miss?"

My head snapped up out of my interesting scenario. The flight attendant was staring down at me. 'Oops, I suppose we're landing soon or something.'

"Miss, you have to fasten your seatbelt, we will be landing soon."

Bingo. "Thanks," I mutter in reply, before turning back to the window, looking glumly at my reflection. Big black eyes stared back. I sighed at the sight of me. Unlike my mother, who was a gorgeous Eurasian mix, I was only a quarter Chinese. So I had the long glossy black hair and dark eyes, but other than that I didn't look a thing like my mother. I had small lips and a straight nose, but it was kind of lumpy at the end. All in all, I wasn't half as beautiful as my mother.

"This bites," I mutter. I absently start scratching my head, while anticipating the landing.

64minutes 13seconds latter

The cab stank. Well, it did! It had taken twenty minutes to find my bags; I was ashamed to say there was a grand total of six bags. Including the one I'd carried on the flight.

Anyway, back to the cab. The driver was rather unpleasant and reeked of cigarettes and booze. Blech! Not to mention bad after-shave! We had driven in silence for almost thirty minutes before we came to a rickety stop.

"$43.95," The cab driver grumbled.

I almost refused to pay the outrageous amount, but decided not to argue and instead just payed. As I got out I looked up to see an incredible mansion before me.

"Wow," was all I managed. It was _massive! _To say the least. It wasn't a mansion, it was a bloody castle! Complete with creeping ivy and big oak door, which opened as I walked up the front steps. Out stepped, low and behold, Scott.

"Echo! Welcome, I hope you enjoyed your flight!" he called out as he walked towards me. I sighed out in relief. To tell the truth, I was starting to get a bit nerves as to how I was going to get into the 'school'.

"It was... fine thanks," was my oh-so-complex reply. I reached up and scratched my itching head. It'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I like what you've done with your hair by the way," Scott commented.

I looked at him in confusion. What the hell? All I did was put it in pig-tails. "Um, thanks," I answered uncertainly.

Scott helped me carry all my luggage into the mansion. On entering through the doors I just stopped and gaped.

"Wow," I whispered again. It was just... wow. Too much for words. It was enormous! There were Persian rugs, Ming vases, expansive paintings... was that ebony inlays of wood in the ceiling? I could be mistaken, because it was so damn high.

Suddenly I saw myself turn and smash a vase, then, in the nick of time just when I was actually doing it, caught it. It confused me for a second.

"Phew, that's been happening more and more often," I said allowed. The visions I mean, not the knocking-over-Ming-vases thing.

Scott looked on at me in mild amusement.

"Don't worry about those, there all fakes. The professor wouldn't be able to afford all the replacements if they were real. The only real ones are in his office."

"Ah-huh," Was another brainy reply.

I was still staring at my surroundings. It really was breathtaking.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door opening and a tall shaggy looking man practically jumped down the stares in his hast, he looked up to see Scott and I in the doorway, and I sware I heard him mutter "Damn."

"Hello Logan. You haven't forgotten that you have a class this afternoon?' Scott spoke up, rather tightly, towards the new arrival.

"This is Echo, she's new. Perhaps you'd like to escort her to her room?" Scott continued, apparently unaware of the dirty looks this... Logan... thing... was throwing him.

"Nope. Actually, that's the last thing I'd like to do. No offence," he added with a quick nod to me. "I'm actually... running an errand, and Hank will be taking my class," Logan added with a sudden authority.

Scott visibly scowled. "Logan, a trip to the local pub is _not _an errand. That's just slacking off," he ground out between clenched teeth. Clearly there was more then a little rivalry between them.

Men, they're so territorial!

"Um, I hate to brake up all this testosterone, but do you think one of you could just point me in the general direction if I'm so much of a bother?" I cut in scathingly. I was just a bit cut about their total lack of attention towards me. I hate to sound like a self centred bi-atch, but as a school, it was there duty to lavish new arrivals with there up most attention for approximately the next 24 hours. _Then _they could ignore me like any other student.

They both stared at me before Logan sighed heavily. "Ok Blue, follow me. I 'spose she's staying in that newer room with Marie and the others?" Logan called over his shoulder to Scott who only nodded in reply.

I followed this Logan bloke obediently and when we were out of ear shot I turned to him.

"Blue?"

He glanced at me and simply pointed to my head.

"Ye' blue streaks kid. Thought it was kind of obvious really," he replied carelessly.

My eyes widened, "What blue streaks?" I demanded. Logan chuckled.

"From the sound of it, your mutation is to blame."

I visibly flinched. "Great. My mutation is naturel blue highlights!" he smirked before turning up another corridor and stopping outside a door.

I almost ran into the back of him, which would be just my luck, but thanks to my wierd vision thingies that seemed to pop up I stopped with my nose brushing the back of his leather jacket. I quickly stepped back before he noticed and glanced at the door, where he'd unceremoniously dumped my bags.

"Err, thanks. I think," I mutter. But he must have good hearing because he heard and grunted before walking off.

'Well that was bloody helpful! He just left me outside the door without introducing me to anyone or so much as announcing my arrival. _Great._ This will be nice and awkward!'

Taking a deep breath, I knock before stepping over the threshold and into the room.

"Um, hi," I manage. How LAME!

There were six beds in the big room. The walls were a pale sky blue and the curtains were a dusty blue trimmed with silver. Only three of the beds looked like they were being used. On one of them a girl sat reading a book. She looked up in surprise when I entered.

"Err, sorry to just barge in like this, but I'm new here and I was told this was my new room," I supplied, kind of hesitantly.

The girl smiled. "Are you that Echo girl? We were told about ya, so it's ok. Ah suppose it was Logan who brought ya up? Sorry he wasn't more welcoming."

I sighed in relief. At least this girl seemed friendly enough. Good. I was kind of nervous that she would turn out to be some sort of supper bitch or something.

"That would be apparent. What is with that guy any ways? Jeez, aren't private school supposed to lavish attention on new student's for at least 24 hours after arrival, _then _ignore them?" I said voicing my earlier thought.

The girl with white streaks giggled.

"Logan's an exception," she replied.

"Ah. There's always one," I sigh dramatically. "I'd introduce my self, but apparently you already know my name, so what's yours?"

The girl smiled again. "Ah'm Rogue." She said while hopping up, walking over to me and offering a gloved hand. I shook it and smiled back.

Rogue helped me lug all my stuff into the room. "Jesus H. Christ. My mother is _waaay_ over the limit hear," I mutter in utter annoyance and embarrassment at all this crap she insisted I bring. Rogue glanced at the pile of bags on my new bed and back to me.

"Ah'm shore she just wanted tah make shore ye'd be all raght at yer new school an all," she said reassuringly.

"No, she just wanted every other girl in my dorm to no how damned successful _my _family was. She actually told me that! Can you believe her!" I snapped in frustration. She had told me that! I was_ sooooo_ pissed at her for it.

Rogue's face seemed to harden for a moment. "Well at least yer mum was bothered to care enough fer ya," she said quietly. I looked at her strangely for a moment as she walked back to her bed. What did she mean by that? Then it dawned on me, that a lot of kid's parents might not have been so enthusiastic about a mutant child. They might have just kicked them out of the house. Is that what happened to Rogue? I don't know how I would survive if mum just suddenly told me to get out now, without any warning. I was almost about to ask Rogue when I thought better of it and instead quickly unpacked and shoved my things into the bedside table's drawers and a space in the walk in closet that was apparently left for me.

I new from the looks of things that about half of my clothes weren't going to fit in the space allocated to me, so I just hung up all my favourite old comfy clothes that I had bought from thrift shops, or had had for years. All the new crap that mum insisted on buying for me I crammed into two of my bags and stuffed them under my bed and disguised them amongst my other bags.

There were actually a few nice things, like a couple of semi fancy out fits, or one or to formal-ish dresses. But there was also a whole lot of other frilly pastel crap, which was basically the latest teeny bopper fashion. It would never see the light of day again if I had my way.

I guess a description would help right about now? I mean I vaguely said what I look like, but not much detail? Ok, I'm '5'3", have almond shaped dark brown/black eyes, a long European nose and a full small mouth. I have smooth pale skin and was blessed with the type of skin that almost never got pimples. My face was heart shaped with a dust of freckles. I had a full figure, and small hands and feet. My fingers are long and bonny. They look kind of like skeleton hands to me. My hair is below the shoulders. Straight boring cut. It's that typical glossy black Asian kind.

Speaking of which, Logan mentioned streaks. I pulled all my hair over one shoulder to get a look at it. I had to suffocate a small screech. There _were _blue streaks in my hair. And they sure all hell weren't there this morning!

Ooo-kay! Might just leave it there, can't think of anything else to write about, so this is it. I NEED SURGESTIONS!!! Someone throw me a few ideas for an actual plot line, cause I got nothing!

'_K, u no the drill, authors need reviews to survive! So that would be nice. Or else I'll shrivel up and die from lack of people caring about me! Nothing quiet so dramatic, but... oh you no!_


End file.
